Turbulent
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: Nana discovers Ren's unfortunate addiction. Hell breaks loose. Inspired from manga chapter 47.


_**Turbulent: Given to acts of violence and aggression. Great emotional or mental agitation.**_

* * *

It was only an hour to midnight, so Ren had assumed the party was winding down from the lack of guests wondering about. There were mostly business partners and big sponsors with a few friends and family still socializing. Everyone else had either retired to their rooms or gone back to their own homes.

He would have come back down with Nana to meet Hachiko, but needed time to think to himself for a while. He really had no care about returning to the party.

Out of his peripheral vision, he spotted Nana speaking lowly to Yasu. She seems to be upset about something and in a moment, wrapped her arm around Yasu's as they turned to walk away.

He shouldn't have been bothered, but Ren wanted to be the one who she held onto. He wanted to be the one who she spoke of her problems to and he wanted to be the one to make it all better.

His jealousy was getting the better of him these days. With an internal sigh, he turned to make his way back up the stairway and back to bed, only making it three steps before someone called out his name.

"Ren! You've just come back down? The party is already over." President Narita smiled up at the young guitarist when Ren turned to face him.

"Yeah, sorry." Was he really?

"There were quite a few guests interested to see you. It doesn't matter now. Takumi certainly took care of socializing." Narita patted Ren's shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Just needed a little break from the crowd." Ren put his cigarette to his lips, inhaled, and let out a puff with a deep sigh, very aware of Narita reaching for something in his inner jacket pocket.

"No worries. All you need to do it focus on new songs for the next album. Right?" And without hesitation, the older man slipped a small package into the guitarist own suit pocket, as he had been doing since the young man had been signed to Trapnest.

Just a silent understanding.

"Thanks." Ren wasn't sure if he was sincerely thankful for the generous gift or he was just being respectful. He just didn't know anymore about anything.

So up the stairs he continued and through the quiet hallways until he came to his own guest room, letting himself in, and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"I guess we should be heading to bed as well. You have work tomorrow don't you?" Yasu inhaled the last of his cigarette. He had escorted Nana to the second floor so they could both retire to their rooms.

"Not until tomorrow night." Nana let go of Yasu's arm and faced him with a frown.

"Still, get some rest. Goodnight." He gently ruffled her hair like a big brother would and turned to walk to his room.

"Goodnight." Nana walked down the opposite hallway, deciding she'd sleep in Ren's room tonight. She wasn't comfortable being alone when she knew that she could enjoy being wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

When she reached the door, she dug in her purse to find she didn't have the key.

"Damn, must have left it in there." So she knocked gently hoping Ren wasn't already sleeping.

In no less than a minute did the door open revealing a still dressed Ren only with no shoes and a loose tie. His jacket was open and three buttons were undone on the pristine white shirt.

"What a pretty girl. What do I owe the pleasure of having beautiful company at this time of the night?" Nana rolled her eyes at the line but smiled anyway.

"Hachi was supposed to stay in my room with me, but Takumi decided to keep her to himself." She made sure to say Takumi's name with pure disgust.

"Lonely?" The guitars teased, leaning on the door frame.

"Just shut up and let me in." She didn't even wait for Ren to say anything, just walked right in like it was her room.

"Yes, your highness." Ren responded sarcastically, shutting the door and locking it once again.

"I'm exhausted." Nana threw herself backwards on the bed, limbs splayed about.

"Man, you're such a bitch." There was no real truth behind the words, that was just his way of being playful, and Nana knew all too well.

"Tell me something new." Nana sat up and got off the bed to go to the dresser and remove her jewelry, taking her shoes off as she went.

"How are just gonna come waltzing in with no intention of treating me to dessert tonight." Ren sat on the edge of the bed and watched her.

"Oh, forgive me your majesty. I thought the dinner I prepared was to your liking." With her usual sarcasm, she placed her earrings and necklace on the dresser and walked back to the bed, facing Ren.

The sexual innuendo's between these two were endless.

"Such a delicious dinner needs to be accompanied by a sweet treat." The guitarist took her hands in his and gently pulled her down onto his lap, her legs resting on either side of his hips.

"I may just be generous enough if the King would be so kind as to allow me a bath?" This time, Nana brought out her sweet girl voice as she rubbed her chest against Ren's and her hands up and down his back.

"Only if his majesty can accompany you." There was that wicked, sly smirk.

"If he must." And with that, Nana bent her head to wipe that smirk off Ren's face with a passionate kiss.

Ren's long arms came around Nana's back. One hand went to pull down her dress zipper, the other traveling down to her small waist and further down to her hip until it came to rest on her soft thigh that showed through the long slit of her dress.

Usually they would have stripped each other down by now, but rarely did they ever take the time to go slow and enjoy making love.

Breaking the kiss to leave a trail of them down her face, neck, and collar bone, Ren let the top of Nana's dress come down slowly. Ever so slowly that the fabric of the gown brushed teasingly over her breasts.

Ren's lips traveled south to the top of her cleavage, leaving butterfly kisses on the way down. Nana gripped his hips tighter with her legs and pulled his head closer to her chest in desperate need.

"Ren.." She sighed his name, her body heating up. Only he could make her body feel like it was on fire.

Ren only responded with pulling his lips away and pushing down the sleeves of her dress until she pulled her arms out of them and let the rest of the dress finally pool at her waist. Her own trembling hands going to work unbuttoning the rest of Ren's dress shirt.

His hands came down to run up her legs and under her dress to run along each of her smooth thighs and then up her hips where his eager hands grasped at the waist line of her panties.

Ren's hands were cold and leaving goose bumps in their wake causing Nana to push forward for warmth, unintentionally grinding her hips to his. Ren let out an unexpected moan from the friction and tilted his head back.

His hands moved from her panties and reached to grab her ass roughly, pulling her harder on him as he pushed his own pelvis forward. Moans escaped both of them, Nana grasping at his suit jacket wanting it off.

Understanding her distress, Ren pulled his hands away and took care of removing the article, tossing it away on the ground and the dress shirt followed right behind it. As soon as it was gone, Ren's hands went right back under the skirt of Nana's dress and groping her once again while his lips went down to suck her collar bone.

Nana felt nothing but pure love from this man holding her close.

'So much for a bath.'

Tonight, Ren wanted to take her over and over to heaven and back with him until the morning light.

And that's just what he did.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this to be a once shot, but this may take at least 3 chapters because I have too many ideas to fit in one chapter. Review?


End file.
